MatingClans Lemons
by xTheLustfulWarriorx
Summary: Just some lemons and story clips about four new clans; LustClan, RapeClan, HumpClan, and SlickClan; along with an evil group of cats called "The Hidden". Theres also many spots for fan-made cats! Oh, and did I mention that their whole clan life is based around mating?:3
1. Info&Rules

**Before we start the lemons and story clips, a few things you need to know. One, you can apply to have your own OCs in the story! Two, any rules that are not made/updated are the ones from the code. Now without further ado, the rules and information!**

**RULES**

1: If anyone is found on another clan's territory, then they are ushered out. If they refuse to leave, let them explain if they must. If they do not have anything to explain, then they will become nutered/spayed.

2: Medicine cats aren't allowed to have sex

3: If having a mating fest, medicine cats, medicine apprentices, queens, and kits are kept in their dens, and can't leave.

4: When becoming an apprentice, you must be 8 moons old, and you must have had sex before.

5: When becoming a warrior, you must have sex with the deputy.

6: When becoming the deputy, you must have sex with the leader.

7: You will become a she-cat elder when you are no longer fertile, or you are of old age

8: You will become a tom elder when you deside it's time for a layed back life, but must be over 20 moons

9: If you are born unfertile, then you are abandoned

10: Anyone born with disabilities will stay until an apprentice age. Then they'll be tested to see if they can stay.

11: Every full moon there is a normal gathering at Pebble Beach

12: Their StarClan place is Moon Rock

13: There is a large, but empty cave in each territroy, mainly used for mating. In morning, it's bright, at night, it's dark. It echos like crazy.

**INFORMATION**

**LustClan**\- LustClan always did love to mate more. Infact, they mate every-other-day. They also have mating fests every new-moon, where no one can choose you for looks because of the dark.

**RapeClan**\- RapeClan takes sex whenever they can. They force it on others, and grew up being told that in the end, they will love it.

**HumpClan**\- HumpClan is like RapeClan, only the sex is more active. This is an entire fan-clan, so fill in bios at the end!

**SlickClan**\- SlickClan with always mate wet, unless they're having a mating fest. Fill in the rest of the cats with your own!

**The Hidden**\- Quint and his partner in crime Sundrop capture unsuspecting cats, and make them their slaves. Fill in a bio to also become a slave to sex.

**BIO SHEET**

Name/Gender/Apperance/How they got their name/Rank/Clan/Sexual Experience/Favourite kind of sex/Favourite strength or speed of sex/Their strength or speed of sex/Where/What kind/With Who/Ceremony?

**Link to Clans-** /untoldlegacy/?shareGuid=f32142ec-494d-7dad-a537-eb066dcd630b


	2. The First Slave

**The First Slave**

**This is the first story. It'll be an example story. Although each lemon that happens is part of a story. Sort of. You'll figure it out as we go along.**

**Quint, Robust, Crevice, Sundrop, and Slut-Rape**

A light brown she-cat was lying down, seemingly asleep. She was skinny, denied food until she allowed herself to be mated. The she-cat was kept in a deep hole. It's walls were all dirt, and the only way to get up, was to climb up the steadily sloping up tunnel at the right of the ditch. But she couldn't go up it, because it was fitted in from the other side, and could not be moved from the inside. A shadow covered up her only lightsource: the skimpy rays of sunlight that made their way through the tightly woven vines at the top of the hole, and stayed down by heavy rocks; or so she heard anyways. When she was brought here, she was minding her own business and walking through the woods. Two cats pounced her and knocked her out. Next thing she knew, she was in the hole called "Cell 1, whatever that meant.

Lifting her head, she squinted her eyes to try and make out what hid the light that she so greatly loved. Although, the darkness did hide her scars and crusted fur where tears had fallen. At the top of the hole, through the twists of the vines overhead, there were the figures of a silver-gray and golden-brown cat. She recognized the gray one, but not the brown one. There must be more to this group, because the one that was with the silver-gray cat was a golden one. She listened to the murmering above.

"Keep watch… down at flick… alright… now…" These were toms. But what did these toms want from her?

The silver-gray one left. Oh no, where did he go? She started to panic, but then the giant rock shifted, and slowly a small crack to the side of the tunnel opening. The silver-grau tom sauntered in, a smirk on his face.

"Why hello there." He said, his voice oily.

"Who are you?!" The she-cat hissed, backing away. "I've asked you so many times, who are you?!"

"I am Quint my dear. And up there, is Robust." The tom replied. He flicked his tail, and Robust started coming down the tunnel.

"So what'll it be? I finally told you our names, so are you finally gonna say yes?" Quint hissed.

"Who was the other one with you?" She pressed, trying to avoid the question.

"That was Sundrop, my partner in crime. Robust is my crony. Now, your answer?"

Looking at her reviled ribs, she said stubbornly, "NO."

Snorting, Quint said, "Fine. But I can't have you die, so I'll feed you for three days." Robust threw down a squirrel. There was lust in his eyes as he eyed the pretty she-cat. The two toms left, and the she-cat gladly ate it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

The she-cat was sleeping and sunbathing in her hole. She had a good full belly, and she was back to her normal state. It was sunhigh, and she forgot all about that the toms wanted her; that was, until they suddenly came in through the bolder. She was expecting only Robust, since he was the one who would give her food, although he normally would just crack the bolder a bit, throw the food in, move the rock back, and leave. Widening her eyes, she said,

"No no no no no no no!"

"But you ate the food dear one." Quint grinned. "'Eat the food, you're ours'. Just like I said. You ate it, you're OURS NOW. Only, I've added in Crevice." A dark gray, almost black tom waltzed in behind them.

"Let's have some fun…" He smirked, encircling her neck with his tail.

"No Crevice. I choose my position first." Quint ordered. Crevice walked to his boss's side, and gave the she-cat a wink. She shivered.

"N-no! You said you'd starve me!" She protested.

"Yes! And I didn't! See! There, you proved my point." Quint smirked, walking closer and closer. She tried to scurry away, but with a flick of his tail, Robust rushed over and bit her flank. She yipped, and stopped. Holding back tears, she felt betrayed. She had thought that they had a connection, but clearly they didn't.

"You can't run from me little girl." Quint said, starting to circle her. When he reached her backside, he shoved her front half down, and lifted up her tail, revealing her pink core. Licking his lips, he flicked his tongue on her cunt. She shivered, and relieved that he was gonna go slow. Only, he wasn't. In an instant, he was on top of her. He didn't even try to tease her, he just shoved his huge, rock hard member into her pussy. She let out a shriek of pain, as his barbs ripped up her walls. She cried, and pleaded for him to stop. But he didn't- he was too busy moaning and grunting. He thrust in hard and deep, but also very very fast. There was a sharp pain, and she cried out in pain. He broke her barrier without even realizing it. Her eyes glanced over, and didn't see the other two toms. She was safe. Until she felt her anis being filled up. There were jew grunts, and could tell it was Robust. She gasped, and when she did, something entered her mouth. It was Crevice's penis. It was small though, so it wouldn't be bad. She started bobbing her head up and down, being forced to suck it. But as it remained in her mouth, it started growing bigger, and harder, and soon she was deepthroating him. Great StarClan, how nasty it tasted! Soon, all she could hear was moaning and grunting from the toms, and all she could feel were things inside of her. As she was about to fall on the ground, she felt her tits being played with and nibbled on.

"Wha-?" She said, her vision blurry now from all the sex and raping.

"Shh shh…" she heard a she-cat's voice soothing. It must've been Sundrop.

Something hardened up in the slave's vigina. It was Quint's balls.

"OH SLUTTTTTT!" He cried out as he released his sperm.

Her eyes straightened right there as she tried to shake off all of the cats, making them all moan out, and Sundrop giggled as they tickled her face. She spat out Crevice's dick and snarled,

"My name is Coarse, not Slut!" She hissed.

"Not anymore- SLUT." He whispered shakily in her ear, as he let out another orgasm. There was a shake from her ass and Robust's sperm was released into her. A white cream spurted next into Slut's mouth from Crevice next. Seeing Slut's discomfort, Quint snarled, "Everyone OFF."

Reluctantly, Robust dismounted her, Crevice pulled out dick slowly, and Sundrop gave a little nip on a nipple before getting out from beneath the other she-cat.

"You just impregnated me Quint!" Slut screamed with fury.

"Oh no I didn't." Quint snorted. "I spayed you; you can't have kits anymore." Grinning, he shoved his tail into her core. She gritted her teeth and hissed. Pulling out his tail, Quint purred,

"It won't matter anyways. You're my slave- OUR slave, so Imma prepare you for our next visit."

Quint grabbed a thorny stick and rammed it up her vigina. She gasped, and started to cry.

"Just like mine, isn't it." He teased. "Well, just move around, and get ready."

The four cats left Slut all alone in her hole. But before the rock was put back in place, she flopped on the ground. The stick moved, and Slut couldn't help but let out a moan. Quint heard. Slut started rolling around on the ground, enjoying the feeling. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She soon passed out from the pleasure.

**Well? Did you like it? This is just a tester, and trust me: the ones in the future will be better. Remember, you can fill out the form in the Rules&Info chapter, and you can also recommend/ask for certain ones! It's the last part of the bio. Hope you read more! **

**:3 xTheLustfulWarriorx**


	3. A Lustful Hunger

**I see you've came! Well welcome! Great to see you again! This one will be a bit more hardcore (in my opinion), so enjoy!**

**Slidestar and Maple-Lust**

Slidestar was in his den. Being leader of SlickClan was hard, mostly because everyone here had a certain way of mating. It wasn't being completely, sopping wet, that was fine, it was the fact that once you shot the sperm, you were done. Slidestar liked to go long, but the rest of his clan didn't. So he decided to head out, and find some other cat to mate with. Maybe Wildstar- she LOVED to go long. But he needed to mate now. She was all the way across the land. He wandered throughout his territory and found a twoleg den. Well, more like a cluster of them. Slidestar must have walked out of his land because there wasn't twoleg dens in his. As Slidestar went to turn around, he smelled something. Something amazing. The sent, of HEAT. There was a she-cat nearby, and she needed his help. She might be a kittypet, but it didn't matter. His member was itching to be inside of someone, especially a she-cat. Slidestar looked around and saw a branch around the corner that he could use to safely jump over the fence. But when the sleek gray tom turned the corner, a tortoiseshell she-cat was there, and the smell of heat gushed off of her. When she turned and looked at him, Slidestar thought she was going to run away. But instead, she charged right at him, and tackled him.

"Oh pretty boy." She purred seductively, smirking at him. "You're just what I was looking for. I needed a little help with something."

Slidestar smiled. "I could smell. Now, tell me your name little girl." He said, slowly pushing her off him.

"I'm Maple. And you?" She asked.

"Slidestar. Now, suck." He answered. Maple was at his cock. It was slim, and small. Maple wrinkled her nose.

"No way!"

"Then I guess I'll just leave." But in an instant, he shivered at the wet touch of her mouth. It was all around it, and he moaned with every movement. He felt his balls tighten, and cummed inside her mouth. Maple swallowed it, surprised by it's delicious taste. Slidestar then got up, and started to kiss her. His tongue ravaged her, exploring everywhere. Maple grabbed him and kissed back. There paws left the ground, and they tumbled into a pond. It was warm, but Maple hated it.

"Augh! You got me soaked!" She screeched, heading out of the river. They went back to their old spot, and just when Maple went to shake off, Slidestar leaped onto her. His glossy member slid it's way quickly into her core. She squeaked with surprise.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this?" Slidestar purred.

"I- I do, it's just that it's SO SMALL." Maple hissed.

Slidestar ignored her, and started pumping into her, hard and fast. She moaned with pleasure. Soon though, she gasped.

"W- why does it feel so big?!"

"My specialty." Slidestar whispered into her ear. He grasped her scruff with his teeth, and she started bucking back.

"Haaaaaaarrrderrrr…! Faaaaaaaassssterrrrrr….!" She moaned, almost yowling.

He did as she pleased, ramming it in as far as he could, then pulled it all the way out. Maple whimpered, then moaned as he rammed his penis straight back in. He continued that, and soon Maple's thrusts matched his. They were a moaning mess, and Maple's paws let loose. Still connected, they once again fell into the small pond. As she tried to stand up, Slidestar just kept humping her, going faster and faster. She moaned in pleasure, her head tilted back and her eyes in the back of her head. Slidestar moaned and thrust like there was no tomorrow.

"F-FASSSSSTTEEEEEEERRRRR!" Maple screeched, getting caught up in it. "HAR-HARRRRRRRRDEEEEEERRR!" She dug her claws into the ground. "D-DEEEEEEEPPPPPPEEEEEERRRR!"

Slidestar was ecstatic at this last command. No she-cat ever asked for this. He raised his hips up as high as he could, precum dripping from the tip of his dick. In a quick motion, he rammed it deep inside of his mate. Maple screeched and came, while Sildestar moaned as a long stream of cum and sperm flowed from his member. He laid down on her, still attached. Maple had passed out. He unattached himself, moaning as he did, then went back to his camp.

**So? Did you like that better? So, now you know Slidestar's special move… :3 Remember to fill out a cat bio for yourself (can only do it once) and to recommend stories!**

**:3 xTheLustfulWarriorx**


	4. A Seductive She-Cat

**This will (most likely) be the last author's note for a while now. One last time, make sure to fill out a bio that was shown in the "Rules&Info" chapter, along with story suggestions, which are the last part of the bio. Thank you!**

**Cunt and Slut-Lust**

Slut was purring to herself. She was exhausted from rolling around all day with a thorny stick up her vigina. She was so busy that she didn't care to look through the thorny mesh screen between the new hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Hours Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tortoiseshell she-cat fluttered her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was being hit in the back of her head with a rock, then blackness. Maple yawned, and looked at the silver-gray tom.

"Why hello there! Tell me your name dear, I'm Quint, the boss of The Hidden." Quint said.

"I'm Maple." She purred.

"Well, Maple, your name is now Cunt, whether you like it or not." He grinned as he walked away.

"Ohhh… such a sexy name." She purred, and saw Quint's member starting to poke out.

"I'll enjoy you…" He mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a rustle behind the thorn screen. Slut lifted an eyelid open. The tortoiseshell she-cat looked away. Slut shrugged to herself, and resumed her doze. There was the sound of scratching, and she just assumed that the new cat was just pleasuring herself now. But in reality, she had scratched and moved aside a bottom corner of the thorns, and she had now slunk in. Slut shivered as she felt a rough sensation on her cilt. She looked behind to see the she-cat.

"Well hello there new-one. Who may you be?" Slut asked.

"You first." She grinned, slipping her tongue into the core. Slut shivered again. "Sluuuutttt…" she moaned as the other feline pushed a paw to the lips of the vigina.

"Name suits you." The other one smirked, shoving a paw in, enjoying hearing the surprisingly calm cat's moan. "I'm Cunt."

Cunt wiggled her little fingers inside of it and tickled it.

"O-oh-oh-oh-oh-OH-OH-OH-OH! OHHHHHH! AHHH!" Slut grunted. "NNNNGHAHHHH…" Cum covered Cunt's paw. She slowly wriggled her paw out of Slut's core, the she-cat moaning even more. She licked her paw and shivered.

"You taste SOO good…" Cunt sighed.

"Why thank you. Now I wonder what you taste like…" Slut said, creeping behind Cunt. As she leaped to shove a paw into Cunt's core, she dodged and leaped onto Slut's back.

"Not yet kitty." Cunt purred. "I'm not done with you yet." She leaned her head down and started niblings the lips of the vigina. Slut made tiny gasping sounds, and turned Cunt on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" Slut sighed, enjoying the sensation. Cunt flipped herself around and shoved her thin tail into Slut. She tickled the vulva at first, then slipped it in. She went slowly, accessing many low and long moans to escape her lover's lips.

"Ohhh Qu-Cunt…" Slut moaned.

Perking her ears, Cunt thought, 'So she also has a lover'. Pulling her tail out, and Slut whimpered.

"Awww, it's okay my little slut. I have an idea. You're finally going to get to pleasure me." Cunt soothed, making Slut happy.

"Now lay down," Cunt explained, and Slut layed on her side. Cunt did the same, but curved behind her, so that they looked like yin & yang. "Now, slip your tail into my ass… ohohohohhhh…." She sighed as the slim tail slipped into her tail hole. "N- now I'll grab and play with your nipples as you- you st-start to ea- ohhhhhhhohohohh…" Slut was already ahead of her, starting to nibble her cunt. She was VERY good. She flung her head back, without trying to even please Slut. Her paws went up, and touched Slut's tits. She moaned, and sent vibrations into her core, and Cunt's mouth drooled. Slut also started pumping her tail in and out of Cunt's ass, along with shoving her muzzle into her vigina. Slut was flipping her front half all over the place, her paws jingled her nipples ever time, which only sent even more vibrations because of her moaning. The two continued like this, and soon, they passed out; Slut's mouth was still in Cunt's core, and her tail in her ass. Cunt was twisted and her eyes were in the back of her head, and tongue lolled out. Quint gazed at them a grinned.

"Soon, you'll be mine…"


	5. Just Some Happy Kit Fun

**Brownkit, Blackkit, and Slykit-Rape/Lust**

Brownkit was sleeping peacefully. She was having a dream of chasing a golden leaf through LustClan territory. She woke up though to hear grunting. Sighing, she lifted an eyelid. She had to stop herself from gasping. Slykit had gotten another victim, only that it was their brother, Blackkit!

"Ohhh yeah… faster! Faster!" Blackkit moaned. He was on the bottom, and he was on his stomach, with no control. Slykit gripped the hips of his prey with his claws digging into the fur, a look of concentration on his face, a tongue sticking out. He grunted, and sped up.

"Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-" Blackkit was grunting at each thrust. His eyes were squinting, and didn't see as Slykit's tail wagged its way under the small gap under Blackkit where his rump was raised. His tail tickled his brothers member, and he moaned, his rump falling on the ground. The tail was stuck under, and the tip of Slykit's tail constantly wiggled.

"C- come o-onnn Slykit! Go faster! Go- h-HAAAAAA!" Blackkit started, being cut off from his own gasp. At first, Brownkit didn't see what the problem was, but then she saw a white puddle seeping out from beneath them. Blackkit had his orgasm. Slykit now started ramming his dick deep into Blackkit, and he did it an an unreal speed. At this point, Blackkit had passed out, but that didn't stop Slykit from raping him. Brownkit's core was wet, and her mouth was watering. She slunk out behind her brothers and started wiggling under Blackkit.

"Brownkit?" Slykit hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax brother." She replied. When she was in the pool of cum under her black furred brother, she lifted him up so that his penis slid into her core. She moaned, and started moving her hips around, unaware that she was enchanting Slykit, who got an idea. He resumed humping Blackkit's unconscious body, which forced Blackkit to hump Brownkit. She squeaked, then started moaning. She thought that Blackkit had awakened, but he was still out.

"O-oh Blackkit… you're so gooooood…" Brownkit sighed, bucking her hips up. Blackkit came back, surprised to hear his sister moaning his name. Blackkit moaned as he realized that Slykit was still fucking him. He also saw Brownkit under him. Feeling power, he started speeding up, surprising Brownkit.

"Oh Blackkit, I see you're coming to your senses." She purred.

"Of course baby girl." He whispered, surprised by his flirting. "Now, all you have to do is moan as loud as you can for more."

Brownkit only softly moaned, but Blackkit speed up, and started going hard. Slykit was helping him with going hard, as they matched their thrusts together now.

"Gah! Ah ah! Ohhhhhhhhh!" Brownkit screeched, starting to moan wildly.

"Faster aie?" Blackkit smirked, going faster and faster. Soon enough, he was going so fast that he threw Slykit off.

"Hey!" He hissed.

Slykit got below Brownkit. He grabbed under her belly, shoved his member into her ass, and sucked on her tits.

"Gah, oh! Oh! OH!" Brownkit cummed. Then again. And again. "St- stop it you two! You're too much, I can't stop- UGHNNN!" She cummed again, biting her lip, which the two toms found attractive. "St- STOP IT!" She screeched, trying to move. All she managed to do was waggle her hips and jingle her nipples.

"NEVER." Slykit hissed.

"But- but I don't WANT TO BE RAPED!" Brownkit screamed.

"Does it look like I care?" Blackkit cuffed her ear. "Oh, you're so TIGHT!"

Wildstar cleared her throat at the entrance to the nursery.

"You two have earned your names." She smiled. "Blackkit, you're now Raping; Brownkit, you are now Pussykit." And Wildstar walked away. Rapingkit got off of Pussykit.

"I hope she'll called you Pussyclamp, because clearly, your walls LOVE me." Rapingkit smirked.


	6. RapeClan Mating Fest (Special 1)

**Hey! Just a heads up that after 3 stories with a certain clan, that certain clan info will become updated with the link in the beginning.**

**All of RapeClan-All Kinds**

Wildstar was rubbing her pussy, and purring to herself. She wasn't in heat, but so desperately wanted a good mating. But not just any kind, every kind with every cat. Grinning, she leapt onto Pleasure Point. It was a tall rock that overlooked the camp, but in the center was a long, round tipped point. Wildstar sat down, and shuddered as the point slipped into her cunt.

"Let all cats in RapeClan come here for a clan meeting!" Wildstar yowled.

Everycat slipped out of their dens and into the clearing. The kits were excited.

"I have made a decision! Everyone, follow me to RapeCave!" Wildstar called, moaning as she stood up, and leaped off the rock. She lead her clan to the hidden cave in their territory. It was big and empty, and was pitch black inside, except for the small starlight that outlined each cat. Wildstar hid in a dark corner and shouted,

"RapeClan, MATE!"

Troubleleaf reluctantly left the cave.

'Good, he's responsible.' Wildstar thought.

There was a pile of sap covered leaves in the center of the cave. Each tom took one in their mouths. They were to have a she-cat stroke the sheath of the member, get it to come out, then would put the sticky leaf over their members, to stop impregnating. Wildstar gazed across the cave, the echoing sound of moans and grunts and groans turning her on. She saw her deputy, Curiouscock, making his way to Quickpulse. Wildstar leapt at his tail, and pulled him to the center of the cave, where the moon shone bright on them from the moon hole.

"Come on Curiouscock, don't you want to explore." Wildstar flirted, wagging her hips. "If not, I might have to call you Shycock."

Curiouscock glanced at Quickpulse, who was being tackled by Ravagesnout.

"Of course Wildthot." He purred, calling her by her deputy name. He pounced on her and started to slowly sink his dick into her pussy, but Wildstar bucked her rump up, ramming his dick in to hit her G-Spot.

"Ohohohohohohhhhh…" Wildstar moaned. "Riiiiiighttttt theeeeeeerrrre…"

Curiouscock then realized she like to go full on, and started raming his dick into her vigina. She moaned loudly, it echoing off the walls like crazy. She barely ever moaned that loud, so it was a big deal, which turned everyone on higher.

"C-Curiouscock…. you're SOOOOOOO GOOOOD! HA!" Wildstar cummed on the ground. "M-More…. I want to release more C-C-." Wildstar was stumbling over her words, barely able to speak between the moans. Her vision was getting blurry and she could barely think straight. "I want to release more Dickcock!" Curiouscock was proud of himself: putting his leader into a state like this was hard. He pulled out, making the she-cat below whine, her cunt dripping. Without warning, he rammed it in, and it scraped her G-Spot."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKCOOOOOOOOOCKKK!" She screamed, a massive load streaming out. Wildstar was bucking her hips back so fast that it was unreal. "MORE BIGDICK!" She yowled.

"Of course Slut-thot." He purred. Wildstar didn't even notice the change in name, for she was forgetting her lover's name over and over again. "HURRY MASSIVECOCK!" She hissed. He pumped faster and faster, each time hitting her G-Spot, and each time making precum squirt out. He released nothing was happening, and it angered her.

"COME ON DICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD!" She yowled.

"I. Am. Slut-thot." He said, humping harder and harder. She started to moan. He went harder. She moaned louder and lost her footing. He went faster and reached as hard as he could. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKSPEEEEEERRRRRRMMMMM!" Wildstar yowled as a wave of cum poured out. She passed out, but Curiouscock was still humpping the unconscious cat.

"Dickcock- Bigcock- Massivecock- Dick- Dicksperm- I'm here to please Wildthot." He grunted between each thrust.

Bigpaw was stalking Cravetalon, as the sleek blue tom's member was rock hard and tempting.

"This is for all the times you've teased me." Bigpaw murmered. Because Bigpaw was about to become a warrior, and he was always bigger for his age, he had a crazy long and big member and was bigger than Cravetalon. Bigpaw pounced, pinning Cravetalon to the floor.

"Get off! I want Tendercunt!" He hissed.

"And I want you!" Bigpaw hissed. He made Cravetalon lie on the ground, and Bigpaw laid on top. His extra fluffy fur made it so that only the front half of Cravetalon could be seen.

"Get off Bigpaw! I can't move!" Cravetalon hissed.

"That's the point." Bigpaw hissed back. He slipped his member into his tail hole, which Cravetalon accidentally let out a moan.

"You like that don't you? Well, get ready to learn how I fuck." Bigpaw purred. "The Cum Forest has gifted me with amazing abilities." Cravetalon got worried, but then started to moan.

"W-what's happening? Wh-why is it va-vibrating?" Cravetalon gasped.

"It's the gift that the Cum Forest gave me. A penis that can vibrate when I please, aaaannnnd" Bigpaw started.

"Hurry up already Master…" Cravetalon gasped at his words.

"You are forced to talk sexy and dirty to me." Bigpaw said in a hot tone.

"Fill me up already Master!" Cravetalon moaned, accepting the curse, but sad that the dick was pulled out of him.

"Of course thot." Bigpaw purred. He grabbed his toy's hips, and rammed his dick in. Cravetalon whined, because the member wasn't vibrating. Then, the bottom tom started drooling, and the tip started vibrating. Then, the whole thing did. Bigpaw started thrusting, which made a circular spin feeling inside of Cravetalon.

"Ahhh… yesssssss…. is there- there a bet-better fee-feelOHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHhHHhhhhHhhh!" He started, and the spinning went faster. "GOSH YEEEEEESSSSSS! FASSSSTEEER MAAASSSTEEER! H-HAAAARRRDER!"

"Of course my slut." Bigpaw grunted, smirking. His member was vibrating so much that he could no longer feel it, and he rammed his dick in and out faster and faster."

"PLEAD MY TOY."

"What is there more to Master? You're giving me all I need Master. So FAAAAST and HAAAARD and OhHHHHHhhhhHhHHhhhhh! DEEEEEEEEEEEP! MORE! MORE! DEEEEEEEEEPEEEEEERRRRR!" He moaned and begged. Bigpaw had started going as deep as he could, his balls slapping Cravetalon's ass. There were constant slap slap slap sounds now echoing off the cave walls.

A dark tabby tom was on top of Quickpulse, only he was on the cream furred she-cat in an odd way. Ravagesnout's rump was on the head-side of Quickpule's back, and his head was dipped down. He was nibbling, sucking, and licking her folds and cunt.

"Awwww…. AWWWWWWWWW… AAAAANNNNGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAA!" Quickpulse moaned, her cum spurting on to Ravagesnout's muzzle, but he didn't lick it up. Instead, he left it on, and continued. He plunged his snout into her pussy, and started swirling his tongue around.

"Ahhhhhh…. yesssss…." Quickpulse moaned. Ravagesnout though wasn't getting any pleasure. He wriggled back a bit, so that her head was being pushed down by his ass.

"Come on bitch, lift your head up and suck." He mumbled, sending vibrations into her pussy. She moaned, lifted her head and took the large and fat penis in her mouth. Quickpulse bobbed her head up and down slightly, and Ravagesnout moaned. This sent vibrations, which made Quickpulse moan, which sent more vibrations, and they became a moaning mess.

Spiderpaw went wandering, trying to find someone worthy. Across the cave, she noticed a slick white tom. Ah yes, her mentor, Slowdick. He was her perfect match. Leaping on him, she purred,

"Come on pretty boy. You should try hard tonight. I just mated with Bigpaw not to long ago, and he was great."

This turned her mentor on.

"I trained you well enough Spiderpaw. You must know I'm the best." Slowdick purred. He sat down, legs spread. Spiderpaw started to massage his balls, making him moan. With in an instance, his member was all the way out. Spiderpaw flipped on her back, allowing her dripping pussy to show. Slowdick licked his lips and lowered himself down. Spiderpaw shivered as she moaned out. Slowdick's penis was the biggest in the entire clan, and she loved it. He leaned down to suck on her nipples, but Spiderpaw grabbed his body so that he couldn't move.

"Hey! Spiderpaw, I'M supposed to be in control!" He hissed.

"Sh sh… don't you worry…" Spiderpaw soothed in a sexy tone. She started moving her hips in a circle, making her lover moan. She grinded her folds against his balls.

"Nghn…" Slowdick tried to hold in his moan, trying not to give her power.

"I know you want to- whore." She moaned in his ear. With her tail, she shoved it up his ass. He gasped in pain, but as she pumped it in and out, he started moaning in joy.

"Nnnn…..nggghh….NNNNGHGGHHAAAAA!" Slowdick's tongue fell out of his mouth and dangled, as he released his load. With a gasp, he tried to get out.

"I forgot to protect myself! You're gonna have my kits!" He yelped. But Spiderpaw only smirked, and moaned as his cock wriggled inside of her.

"I placed it over my folds before we started." She stared deep into her mentor's eyes, both filled with lust. "Now kiss me." She started kissing him, and he kissed back. Their tongues ravaged each other, exploring inside each other's mouths.

"Mmm- Sp-mmm-Sp-mmm…" Slowdick tried to stop kissing and speak, but Spiderpaw only pulled him closer and continued to kiss. Finally, he gasped as he pulled away.

"Spiderpaw, that's enough now. I've been waiting to get to Quickpulse, and she's done." Spiderpaw's eyes flared up in anger.

"You're my mentor, you're supposed to teach me pleasure!" She hissed. She started kissing him again, holding him tight, claws out, making him unable to do anything. He didn't do anything that please her, so she tickled the tip of her tail, which was still inside of him. He moaned, which allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth. She kept pumping in and out, causing him to moan more. Stopping for a second, she said,

"NOW you're teaching me pleasure Slowdick." and went back to work, moaning and pumping all the way.

"Hurry up Rubykit!" Richkit hissed at his brother. Richkit was in a hunting crouch, his rump in the air, and Rubykit was teasingly dangling his member over his ass-hole.

"Aww, but Richkit. I just can't seem to figure it out." Rubykit taunted.

"Well then I'll tell you. You see you must- OWW!" Richkit cried out. Rubykit had been lying, and he had rammed his penis into his tail hole.

"You told me to hurry it up, so I did." Rubykit hissed. He hoisted himself up a bit on his bigger brother, and grabbed his scruff.

"Ow! Watch where you put those teeth!" Richkit complained.

"Whatever." Rubykit mumbled, grabbing his brother's hips and unsheathing his claws, getting another yelp. He started thrusting hard and fast.

"Eep! Ow! Come! On! Ru! By! Kit! This! Hurts!" Richkit stammered through thrusts. Rubykit was getting deeper and deeper in with each pump.

"I. Don't. Care." He grunted back, swinging his tail to smack his nose. Richkit whimpered, and tried to throw him off.

"Knock! It! Off!" Richkit hissed.

Rubykit rammed in so hard that they went skidding forwards. "You. Will. Call. Me. Thrust. Kit. So. That. That'll. Be. My. NAME!" Rubykit hissed, doing a hard pound again.

"Okay okay Thrustkit!" Richkit wailed. "That's a good hoe." He snarled back. He thrust harder and harder, until a large cat came over. His penis was huge and rock hard. His features could not be seen.

"SUCK." He demanded Richkit. Richkit went to slap it away, but the large tom moaned, and then shoved it in the kit's mouth. It could barely fit, but Richkit had to suck. He started bobbing his head up and down. Rubykit pound hard again, making Richkit almost choke. Soon, all the pain was gone.

"Oh… oh yeah Thrustkit…" he moaned, sending vibrations. "Your name your be Masterthrust, oh yeah…"

Rubykit grinned at this. He went harder and faster. Richkit swirled his tongue on the dick in his mouth.

"AHHHH!" Richkit screamed. Everyone stopped and looked. There was a massive pool of cum. This turned everyone back on, and they continued.

"Trying to hold it in, aie whore?" Rubykit grunted sexily.

"No, that's-n-n-normal OHHHHH!" More cum splashed out of his member.

The mysterious tom started thrusting in the kit's mouth, choking him.

"G-GO GO GO GO." He grunted. He acted as though his mouth was a vigina, and Richkit loved it.

"AHHHHHH…." Cum filled up the kit's mouth, and the tom left. Wildstar staggered into the center of the cave.

"Tonight is over! And new names are made! Bigpaw, you're warrior name will be Magicpump. Spiderpaw, your warrior name will be Spiderslut. Rubykit, your name is now Thrustkit."

Thrustkit puffed out his chest in pride.

"And lastly, Richkit, your name will be Begkit. Now, let's go home."


End file.
